


His queen

by TomEn



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Betrayal, Dubious Consent, F/M, Vignette, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Susan faces someone who is a real king.





	His queen

Susan couldn't hold back her moans anymore as he rode her body, driving her crazy. Her rich dress laid scattered on the floor, her body shone with sweat as he gave her no chance to even offer any resistance. Not that she would think of that. Lust controlled her completely, making her to wrap her slim legs around his body, begging him to ride her faster and stronger. 

She cares not that she makes love with a man who'd surly kill her and her siblings. In fact, she thought that this might be the only way to avoid any bloodshed. She offered to go to Telemarian camp and offer Miraz a peace in the name of her brother, great king Peter. But when she faced Miraz, she realised something strange. He was not just a king by title, but surly by the blood as well. Something in his eyes made her feel different than ever. To put it simply, he made her feel like a woman.

When he finished with her, she rose from the bed and looked at the big man who made her forget about whole world, war and stuff. He reached for her and made her lay next to him, with his arm wrapped around her, like he's holding his property. Miraz smiled.

"You were great, Susan" he said. 

"Queen Susan" she corrected him.

"Not yet. But I can make you my queen" he answered and looked into her eyes. She knew that there was only one possible answer, even if it meant a fall of her brother's plans. Miraz was a man who simply removed "no" word from her vocabulary.


End file.
